


Stuck

by Moon_The_Dragon



Series: Shimmerfield [2]
Category: Barbie - All Media Types, Barbie Fairytopia (Movies), Barbie Mariposa and her Butterfly Fairy friends, Barbie Mariposa and the Fairy Princess
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Fluff, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:27:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26145628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_The_Dragon/pseuds/Moon_The_Dragon
Summary: Mariposa and Catania were on their way to visit Flutterfield, when Mariposa had a small... Colosion with the wild life.
Relationships: Catania/Mariposa (Barbie Fairytopia)
Series: Shimmerfield [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898587
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Stuck

Mariposa and Catania were flying to Flutterfield to visit everyone, this time without guards and the King. For once. Catania finally convinced her father to let them fly alone though it wasn't easy.

Anu and Zee were with them as well, and they only got a quarter of the there before the puffballs started fighting. It was more playful than the first time they met, at least.

During the fight, Zee was pushed back and into Mariposa, who got sent flying into some nearby plants. They were so tightly packed together that Mariposa completely disappeared from view.

Catania started to get worried when Mariposa didn't come back after a few minutes. That worry turned into fear when she felt a pain go through her legs and right arm.

"Mariposa!" She cried, diving into the plants after her.

It took a couple of seconds, but she emerged into a clearing, looking around for Mariposa. 

It was only when Catania was starting to think that Mariposa wasn't there when she saw her. Mariposa was hanging from some vines halfway up a massive tree. 

"Mariposa! Are you okay?" Catania asked, flying up to her.

"Uh, yeah! I'm fine!" Mariposa replied, waving Catania off with her free arm.

Catania sighed in relief, then fully registered what was in front of her. "So... How did this happen?"

Mariposa covered her face with her free hand. "I may have explored this clearing and, uh, got to close to a carnivorous plant... And _may_ have gotten scared by it, and when I flew away from it, I _may_ have gotten scared by a shadow and fell into this mess."

Catania tried to hold back her laughter, but couldn't stop it completely, small giggles escaping.

Mariposa pouted, moving her arm to hug herself, looking down to avoid contact. "It's not that funny."

"How did you get scared by a _shadow?_ " Catania asked between giggles, a playful smirk on her face.

"Hey! It wasn't _my_ fault that I got scared by it." Mariposa shot back.

"Maybe, but its a _shadow._ " 

Mariposa huffed. "It was a scary shadow." She mumbled.

Once Catania stopped laughing, she flew over and started to help Mariposa out of the vines.

Mariposa helped once both her arms were free. And soon, all the vines were gone. 

"Thanks," Mariposa said, rubbing her arm. She was sure it was going to bruise.

Catania leaned forward and kissed her cheek. "You're welcome. Sorry for laughing at you, that was mean." 

Mariposa shrugged, a small smile forming on her face. "It's okay; it was pretty funny."

Catania linked their hands together, intertwining their fingers. "Let's get going. We should reach the cave before it gets dark."

"Hopefully, I won't get knocked into any more deadly clearings." Mariposa joked, flying through the cluster of plants again.

"I think we'll be good," Catania replied, flying with her.

"Hey, you never know. Maybe you'll be next."

**Author's Note:**

> This is an Idea I had that I wanted to do. So, here it is!


End file.
